russelfandomcom-20200213-history
To Love Again (TV series)
To Love Again is a 2017 Philippine romantic comedy television series directed by Jun Lana and Monti Parungao, starring The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. The romantic comedy was named after the 1983 film of the same name, courtesy of Viva Films. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on August 28, 2017, replacing Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. This is the third primetime teleserye project of Cherryz and Rico after their supporting roles in Only Me and You and their successful lead roles in Glory Jane (1 year and 12 months since the series ended on July 29). The romantic comedy follows the romantic love story of Neri, a high school classmate; and Diego, a freshman boy in college - who eventually fall in love with each other and find themselve in a love triangle. Plot Neri (Cherryz Mendoza) is a high school classmate who forced by a father and mother when she was very pretty. When she learnerd by her relationship as she love again herself in order to save him, she fade away by my side as she fascinated by the high school classmate friends. She believe someone to love her family as she fend for her own self and need a romantic love traingle. There she meets Diego (Rico dela Paz), a freshman boy in college who, like her, has involve to love themeselve in a love traingle in order to save himself. Together, Neri and Diego go through life. Coping up with their ups and downs, learning about forgiveness, and discovering love in the process. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Neri Salvador *'Rico dela Paz' as Diego Gonzales *'Richard Gomez' as Alvin Salvador - Neri's father. *'Dawn Zulueta' as Marie Salvador - Neri's mother. *'Maritoni Fernandez' as Melonie Gonzales - Diego's mother. *'Eric Quizon' as Herbert Gonzales - Diego's father 'Supporting Cast' *'Jane Oineza' as Rebecca Gonzales - Diego's friend. *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Harry Cortez - Neri's bestfriend in high school. *'Wendy Valdez' as Alessandra Cortez - Harry's mother. *'Luis Alandy' as Rafael Cortez - Harry's father. *'Sarah Ortega' as Sharlene Ramirez - Neri's classmate/friend. *'Annabelle Rama' as Marie Ramirez - Sharlene's grandmother. *'Anjo Yllana' as Edwin Ramirez - Sharlene's biological father. *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Aryana Montes - Neri's classmate/friend. *'Margaret Planas' as Belinda Ramos - Neri's classmate/friend. *'Basti Gonzales' as Franzen Ramiro - Harry's friend in high school. *'Michael Tañeca' as Arvic Mendoza - Harry's friend in high school. *'Coraleen Waddell' as Teacher Bea Salazar - High school teacher. *'CJ Navato' as Edward Legaspi - Diego's student friend in college. *'Kit Thompson' as Carlos Rodriguez - Diego's student friend in college. *'Julian Estrada' as Rafael dela Cruz - Rebecca's childhood bestfriend in college. *'Kelly dela Cruz' as Shaira de Leon - one of Rebecca's mean friends in college. *'Karen Reyes' as Linda Imperial - one of Rebecca's mean friends in college. 'Guest Cast' *'Harold Rementilla' as Ivan Padilla - Neri's friend. *'Isabel Blaesi' as Yasmin David *'Paolo Serrano' as Janus Martinez *'Nicole Estrada' as Meg Arevana - Rebecca's friend. *'Slater Young' as Albie Domingo *'Eula Caballero' as Sandra Neri 'Special Participation' *'Alessandra Sophia' as young Neri Salvador *'Lance Lucido' as young Miguel Gonzales Production 'Casting' After playing their supporting roles in Only Me and You, their most promising roles in Forever Barkada and their lead stars in Glory Jane, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz were once again paired up, a year later. They are joined by Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta who will be making their first major primetime project under IBC through the teleserye. The romantic drama also marks the first primetime project of Jane Oineza on IBC, playing the role of Rebecca Gonzales. Aside from Mendoza, Zaijian Jaranilla will be the first primetime project for IBC and Secarats, playing the role of Harry Cortez. 'Filming' Filming for To Love Again began in June 5, 2017, just 2 months before the show's airing. Soundtrack Due to the success of the series, the soundtrack for the teleserye was released on August 25, 2017 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services in cooperation with Ivory Music & Video and distributed by PolyEast Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify and iTunes. All the songs from the original soundtrack album of the series are performed by Cherryz Mendoza, led by the show's theme song To Love Again. For the fifth time, The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza sang the theme song for numerous shows of IBC, including Tasya Fantasya, Anna Luna, Forever Barkada, Glory Jane and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. For the third time, Mendoza also sang the theme song for a series which is starring Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. The other two were Forever Barkada and Glory Jane. #''To Love Again'' (composer: Odette Quesada, arranger: Albert Tamayo) # Muntik Na Kitang Minahal (composers: Babsie Molina, Edith Gallardo) - feat. Rico dela Paz # I Have Fallen in Love (With the Same Woman Three Times) (composer: Jose Mari Chan) #''One More Try'' (composer: Cecile Azarcon) #''Tulak ng Bibig, Kabig ng Dibdib'' (composer: Rod Ongpauco) #''Don't Know What To Do, Don't Know What To Say'' (composer: Odette Quesada) #''Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang'' (composer: Christine Bendebel) #''I Still Believe in Loving You'' (composers: Lori Barth, Jimmy Borja, Ralph Stemmann) #''I Love You Boy'' (comnposer: Mon del Rosario) # To Love Again (Duet Version) - feat. Rico dela Paz See also * Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz to Charm TV Viewers Via the Primetime Series ‘To Love Again’ * ‘To Love Again’ – Full Trailer * ‘To Love Again’ Premieres August 28 on IBC-13’s Primetime Ang Dating * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition